


Late Night Fright

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Parent New Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Eugene needs a babysitter for the night and there is nobody better than Lance.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Late Night Fright

“Are you gonna be good for Uncle Lance tonight?” asked Eugene, wiping his daughter’s hands then moving to his son’s from dinner.

Eugene wasn't one to pass up the opportunity to put his children to bed. Snuggles and stories? He wouldn’t miss it! But with Rapunzel still in the infirmary with their newborn daughter and only Pascal to keep her company, he had to be there for them even though Rapunzel repeatedly said she was fine. Then of course the conversation would go:

“You literally just had a premature baby and are alone down here.”

“I have nurses and Pascal.” she would try to reason.

“And?”

“And that means that I’m not alone.”

“Still."

Cue rolling of eyes.

"Please, Sunshine? It would really give me a piece of mind." He said not mentioning how hard it was last night without her. Kissing their children goodnight by himself and attempting to sleep without the woman he loved curled up by his side was harder than he liked to admit. But the night was saved when his children decided a sleepover with their dad would be a good idea.

Then Eugene would win that argument.

Rapunzel’s parents were still gone on their diplomatic trip. They were supposed to return a week before her original due date but someone decided to come a little early. Eugene also didn’t really have any help because it was Nanny Eloise’s night off, but Lance was more than happy to help.

The doctor said Rapunzel could return to her room after three days but Annabelle would have to stay longer. Right then and there Rapunzel said she would stay in the infirmary however long Annabelle would. The argument was tried that it would be easier on the nurses with one less person but the mother couldn't leave her child as much as she understood.

To say that Eugene wasn’t stressed at all was a complete lie. He had a wife in the infirmary, a newborn daughter who only weighed 4.8 pounds, an entire guard to lead, twins who were only 3, and Rapunzel’s work since he was the only royal family member who wasn’t indisposed.

“Yeah.” the twins answered watching their father clean up after them.

“You’ll be fine,” he said aloud although if anyone needed to hear it it would be himself, “the only difference tonight's that you guys get to have a sleepover in the nursery and you’ll be with Uncle Lance instead. How fun is that?” he asked, hyping them up for the night.

They gladly gave into it as they looked behind their father to the familiar large figure that had entered the room. They both tried to jump from their seats to which Eugene caught them both and chuckled “Hold on there guys.” then proceeded to wipe their mouths and let the toddlers run right into Lance’s legs.

They jumped with excitement as they cheered for their uncle “Uncle Lance! Uncle Lance!”

He bent down to let them into his arms, making sure not to squeeze too tight although it always was. They both started to over exaggerate with their gasping for air “Too tight! Too tight!”

He let them go and pulled back for a moment “Hello there prince and princess! Are you ready to spend the night with me?”

Flynn nodded, “Daddy said you can do voices!”

“Well we’ll see when we get to a certain someone.” he said as if it were a secret.

“Is it Flynnigan Rider?” guessed Solarianna.

“Don't worry it includes a Flynn Rider.”

Eugene came up behind the twins and gave Lance a warning look. “Keep it kid friendly Lance.”

Lance gave out a long whistle once he saw Eugene. “Whoa there Captain FItzherbert, you're looking more like Prince Consort Eugene!”

It was true, today Eugenehad to take on more responsibilities that he wasn’t usually in charge of and made him quite uncomfortable. Especially if he had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t tell Rapunzel, the last thing she needed to do was worry about him.

He wore a purple vest with Corona’s crest over his heart, a black velvet undershirt with gold embroidery at the cuffs and black boots and pants. He only really wore this for special events, never on a day to day basis.

“If you think about it Lance, I am a prince consort. I just so happen not to look like a captain today.” he informed with a smirk then looked at his pocket watch. “I should get going. Their pajamas are laid out and so are two books but if you want to tell your own go ahead. They should get them to sleep. I also put out their tooth brushes and hair brushes. Solarianna and Flynn will try to do it by themselves at first; let them unless they need help. I'm not taking any chances tonight so I put out diapers but still ask if they need to go before you put them down. Ask three times, that will usually do the trick. Make sure that Solarianna’s lion is there or she will keep getting up. So is Flynn’s horse but he’s not one to keep bothering you if it’s not there. As for you the nanny’s bed is in there so you can sleep. We just put it back in since that’s where Annabelle will be half of the time. If you need to leave the room, please try to do it once they are asleep. Just don’t be gone for too long.”

After the first few sentences, Lance would usually cut off whoever was talking and assure that he had it down and could handle it. After all he was Lance Strongbow. But this was Eugene; obviously stressed out with everything that had happened within the last day and a half and wanted at least his twins to be alright.

“You can count on me, buddy.” Lance promised.

It was like for a moment everything lifted off his shoulders.

But then reality smacked him in the face. Eugene bent down to Flynn and Solarianna and smiled. He will admit he wished that he could do voices for them tonight but knew his twins would be fine and would love to spend the night with Lance. “Alright guys, daddy has to go now, okay? I know you're gonna love hanging out with uncle lance! Remember to be good! I’ll come wake you up in the morning and we’ll have pancakes!” he said not needing to fake enthusiasm. Eugene pulled his son and daughter into his arms tightly. He first whispered into Solarianna’s ear “I love you sunbeam.” then to Flynn’s “I love you bud.”

“Love you too daddy.” they said desynchronized. They went back to Lance but not before they got their goodnight kisses. Then taking Lance’s hand, the three walked out of the dining hall. Eugene stayed back a moment and tried to focus on the fact that at least his twins were okay before he had to spend the entire night with fear gripping at his heart.

~

The night went as smoothly as it could for two 3 year olds. Flynn needed some help with brushing teeth but at least he understood the concept to which Lance applauded. They brushed their own hair but Solarianna needed a little extra help in a few spots. They got into their pajamas wonderfully and even managed to do their own little buttons. To avoid disaster, Lance made sure that Linus the Lion was in the bed waiting for her. Eugene was right to ask three times, Solarianna was easy but Flynn had to be pushed.

“Flynn, do you need to use the bathroom?”

“No thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Lance paused for a second. “How about now?”

He took a moment to assess his situation. “Uncle Lance, I gotta go potty.”

In the end the diaper was still put on for both of them.

The three managed to sit in the large comfy chair reading the first book that was laid out for them, and of course they obviously loved the voices their Uncle Lance gave. Everything was going right.

Until it wasn’t.

Just after the first few pages of a Flynn Rider story the little girl let out a scream that shook Lance to his core. She clamored up onto him and tightly held on staring at one particular spot on the wall. After a bit he managed to pull her off and got her to face him, pushing the hair from her face as hot tears pooled from her eyes. “Solarianna, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” he wasn’t doing so well with hiding the worry in his voice.

Her lip trembled. “Th-th-there’s a- a-”

“A what?” he asked.

“A-a-a spider!”

Oh hell no.

Lance Stongbow could go into battle and take down evil mirror demons. This man could turn into a bird and still take out bad guys the same day! But spiders? No. He did not sign up for this. He considered grabbing the two 3 year olds and run to Eugene and the princess’s room to hide for the night and he was about to do so. 

But then he remembered something:

You’re bigger than that.

Lance eased up out of the chair and sat her close next to her little brother for safety then turned to face the foe before him. He looked in the direction that Solarianna was looking and quickly spotted the spider.

After that moment of looking at her frightened state, Lance gained the courage. He wasn’t going to let anything scare his niece or nephew. Not on his watch! Especially not this little spider who was no bigger than Solarianna's pinky print.

He took a deep breath and didn’t let it phase him because there was nothing to fear. Suddenly (quicker than he wished to admit) he was face to face with the demon and pummeled it flat. He let out a breath and thought to himself:

What were you afraid of? You're bigger than that!


End file.
